


Nightlife

by NefariousNaylor



Category: Holby City
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, Flirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NefariousNaylor/pseuds/NefariousNaylor
Summary: Zosia drags Jac to a nightclub to celebrate their teamwork in surgery earlier that day & things escalate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Delving into the world of fic writing, enjoy.

Jac Naylor had never liked nightclubs; even as a medical student, she had a notable distain for clubbing and all that it entailed. Her forte was very much staying in with a glass of white wine and a book, as far away as possible from the hungry-eyed, testosterone-driven sweat-machines that frequented nightclubs. Her early experiences of countless bad pick-up lines, invasive ‘dancing’ and guys actively pursuing her despite the blatant disinterest she showed were still ingrained in her memory, the disgust she felt at the time still simmering deep within her. Long ago she had vowed never to return and yet here she was, sitting at the bar alone.

She hadn’t originally come clubbing alone, she hadn’t reached that point of desperation yet; it was Zosia’s idea. She had coerced her into celebrating their teamwork during a particularly challenging coronary artery bypass by going out, and for some reason, that she couldn’t for the life of her deduce now, she had agreed. She was just contemplating her escape route when she spotted Zosia on the dance floor, and immediately all thought of escape vanished from her mind and the reason she had agreed in the first place came flooding back to her. She was a vision. The way her body moved in absolute time with the beat seemed so effortless, as if dancing was second nature to her, and Jac couldn’t tear her eyes away. 

She was utterly intoxicating, although Jac would never and could never openly admit it. She had spent too long being cold and building up her reputation to let it all tumble down for a feisty, brunette CT2. And anyway, Zosia probably wouldn’t be interested in her, interested in girls. Admittedly, Jac had heard rumours that Zosia had kissed a nurse but such hospital rumours are hardly reliable and she wouldn’t want to assume, especially as all the rumours she had heard about herself were hilariously false – well, apart from one story that managed to get leaked about her drunk antics, which she of course scoffed in amusement at as she did with the rest as to not raise any eyebrows. However, even though she had told herself to not believe the rumour about Zosia, she couldn’t help but get her hopes up that it was in fact true and that Zosia had a motivation for inviting her out other than wanting to get ridiculously drunk.

Jac snapped herself away from her thoughts after realising that she had been staring at Zosia for an obscene length of time, whom was now making her way confidently towards the bar, directly towards Jac. For the first time in forever she felt her cheeks get uncomfortably hot, the prospect of Zosia catching her staring with what she could only assume to be the most lascivious gaze she had ever mustered was quite frankly humiliating. She tried to compose herself before Zosia descended on her, but to no real avail, hoping that the darkness of the club hid the hotness of her cheeks.

“You know, Jac, you’d have a lot more fun if you actually tried to enjoy yourself.” Taunted Zosia playfully as she threw herself down into the empty bar-stool next to her fiercely attractive superior, flashing her a sly smile.

“Wow, thanks for the advice! Let me add that to the list of obvious statements I’m collecting.” Jac instantly retorted, accompanied by a signature eye-roll. Beneath the cool exterior she was amazed that she’d managed to find the words to compose a relatively witty comment, considering the mess she had been prior.

“Well, at least let me get you a shot to get the ball rolling,” Zosia offered, overlooking the sarcastic rebuttal. She was somewhat distracted by how the low light seemed to be dancing along Jac's high cheekbones, casting shadows across the rest of her face and accentuating her sharp features. 

The redhead paused to consider the offer. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d had a shot of anything that wasn’t coffee - although admittedly the reason being was not simply the passage of time, and rather her status as the ultimate lightweight. After a brief contemplation, she concluded that one shot wouldn’t hurt, but if it was tequila she would pass, tequila had always been Jac Naylor’s ultimate downfall.

“If you insist, Dr March.” Jac willingly conceded, casting a knowing smile in the brunette's direction, fully aware of how much she loathed being called Dr March outside of work, and after a brief pause enquired suspiciously, “…what of?”

“You’ll see” Zosia responded, with a cunning smirk on her face as she turned to order the drinks.


	2. Chapter 2

“On three,” Zosia stated, “one, two, three.” They clinked their glasses together and downed the shots, slamming the empty glasses on the table once they’d finished.

“Ugh-“ Jac blurted out in a mix of disgust and dread almost immediately, as the familiar burn in her throat caused her to dramatically scrunch up her face. “You got us tequila shots? seriously?”

“Well I had to find out whether that rumour was true sooner or later,” Zosia mused and then lowered her voice to what Jac could only describe as a sultry whisper, “But I suppose you’d like it better if we did body shots.”

A flash of panic danced in Jac’s eyes and Zosia's keen gaze registered it almost immediately, her suspicions surrounding Jac’s seemingly most outlandish rumour confirmed with one micro-mannerism. She couldn’t help but grin, she’d caught out none other than Jac Naylor and managed to incorporate a great come-on in the same sentence.

In an attempt at a recovery from both insinuations within Zosia’s words, Jac swiftly countered with, “I swear to god if you got tequila shots just to make that joke you need to re-evaluate your life.” But she couldn’t quite hide the edge in her voice when she spoke, the edge that the scandalous images flicking through her mind at a rapid rate elicited - if Zosia could read her mind she’d be dead in the water.

The mounting tension between the two was unexpectedly broken when Zosia pled, “Come on, stop with the snarky comments for once and dance with me. You never know, you might actually not despise it”.

“Sorry but being grinded on by a stranger isn’t exactly my definition of fun.” Jac dismissively remarked, managing to regain her composure enough to roll her eyes in synchrony with her words.

Zosia glanced at the redhead with a look of complete disbelief - how someone could be this oblivious to cues she had no idea. “You know,” she began, “…it doesn’t have to be a stranger if you don’t want it to be.”

“wait wha-“ Jac bursted out in absolute shock, struggling to process the brunette’s words and the delicious visions that they elicited, but before she could formulate a coherent sentence, Zosia grabbed her hand with a grip of steely conviction and pulled her towards the dance floor. The volume of the music was intensely disorientating, so much so that it caused Jac to question whether she had heard Zosia right.


	3. Chapter 3

Jac had never been so flustered in her entire life. She had always been the pursuer, always in the position of power and yet here she was, a bumbling, blushing mess –she felt like a deer caught in headlights… Zosia’s beautiful… blinding headlights. Sacha would never let her hear the end of it if he found out, the whole hospital would never let her hear the end of it. Her reputation as the Ice Queen of Holby would be shattered, and yet all she could care about was the gorgeous brunette dragging her into the madness of the club.

As the pair made it to the centre of the dancefloor, Zosia’s hips began to rhythmically move in time with song blasting out of the club’s speakers, entrancing Jac completely. The redhead couldn’t help but admire how Zosia’s tight black dress accentuated her feminine features while contrasting so wonderfully with her muscular arms. Jac was completely out of her depth, dancing was something she had never felt comfortable doing, but as Zosia beckoned her closer, she couldn’t help but start to mirror the brunette’s movements.

When the two women locked eyes, Zosia gave Jac a knowing smirk, the smirk that always drove Jac crazy, the smirk that Jac always wanted to kiss off her face. With the buzz from the tequila shot combined with Jac’s overwhelming attraction for the younger doctor, Jac’s self-control was diminishing by the second. Her eyes moved down from Zosia’s emerald green eyes to her dark, enticing lips which were parted in quiet anticipation.

The redhead’s gaze lingered on Zosia’s lips for a tantalising amount of time as if contemplating the consequences, but she abruptly growled out, “fuck it,” and caught the brunette’s lips in an aggressive kiss.

Immediately Zosia began to fight back against Jac’s assertive lips, not being one to let another take control without a struggle, and the two began a very heated competition for dominance. Zosia grasped at Jac’s ginger hair forcefully with her slender fingers, while Jac pressed her body wantonly against the brunette’s in retaliation, eliciting a small moan in the back of Zosia’s throat. If it weren’t for the crude wolf-whistling of men close-by crashing the pair back to reality, they would’ve continued to escalate their actions. They couldn’t help it, when they had collided everything else ceased to exist and it took all of their self-control not to rip off each other’s clothes in the middle of the dancefloor.

“You’re coming back to my place.” Jac stated matter-of-factly between her deep breaths, her eyes not leaving Zosia’s now swollen lips. All Zosia could manage was a brief nod as she stared back at the breath-takingly gorgeous ginger with a lustful glint in her green eyes.


End file.
